Die Krähe: Dark Phantom
by plaspoo
Summary: Eine Übersetzung von Phantom Soldiers The Crow: Dark Phantom
1. Intro

**Die Krähe: Dark Phantom**

_Einst glaubten die Menschen, dass, wenn jemand starb, eine Krähe ihre Seelen in das Land der Toten bringt. Manchmal aber geschieht etwas so schlimmes mit den Personen, dass eine furchtbare Traurigkeit mit ihnen geht, so dass die Seele nicht ruhen kann. Aber manchmal, nur manchmal, kann die Krähe diese Seele zurückbringen, damit diese die falschen Sachen berichtigen kann._

**Coming soon: Kapitel 1: Hallo, ich bin zurück**


	2. Hallo, ich bin zurück

**Kapitel 1: Hallo, ich bin zurück**

Wir befinden uns auf einem verlassenen Friedhof, ein schwerer Nebel umgibt die Grabsteine. Eine junge, afrikanisch-amerikanische Frau, ungefähr 19 Jahre alt, sie trägt einen Mantel, ist von Schatten umgeben und hat zwei Rosen dabei, geht zu zwei Gräbern; sie legt jede Rose auf ein Grab. Jetzt können wir die Namen der Verstorbenen lesen.

**Danny Fenton**

**Samantha Manson**

„Hey, Leute, ich bin's.", sagt die Frau, welche man jetzt als Valerie erkennen kann.

„Ich weiß, es ist 'ne Weile her, aber ich und Tucker waren sehr beschäftigt. Plasmiuses Geister streifen immer noch durch die Stadt, wir kämpfen immer noch den „guten" Kampf, aber-"

Vereinzelte Tränen rollen ihre Wangen hinab.

„Wir verlieren." Sie beginnt zu weinen, während sie sich vor die Grabsteine kniet.

„Ein Jahr ist es jetzt her, die Stadt ist verloren ohne euch zwei, besonders ohne dich, Danny, und ich habe bestimmt schon hundert Mal gesagt, wie Leid es mir tut, dass ich gedacht habe du wärst böse. Wir haben die ganze Geisterwelt nach euch abgesucht, aber ihr zwei wart nicht da. Wir brauchen euch."

Sie hört auf zu weinen und steht kühn auf, nimmt eine gefasste Position ein.

„Nein, weinen holt euch nicht zurück. Ich muss stark sein."

Sie läuft weg, aber nicht ohne vorher noch zu sagen,

„Hoffe ihr mögt die Rosen."

Da landet eine schwarze Krähe auf Dannys Grabstein, sie krächzt Valerie an, diese dreht sich um und schaut in die Augen des Vogels.

„Oh, gruselig, was bist du, der Nachtwächter?"

Der Vogel blinzelt und beginnt an Dannys Grabstein zu picken.

„Was auch immer.", sagt Valerie, während sie mit den Augen rollt und weggeht.

Die Krähe pickt weiterhin an dem Stein, auf einmal fällt ein Stück Granit ab. Als die Krähe weiter pickt, fließt Blut aus dem Stein. Ein dünnes, wässriges Rinnsal Blut wandert vom Kopf des Steines zur Erde. Langsam füllt es den Namen Danny Fenton im Stein aus. Plötzlich erscheint eine Figur über Dannys Grab, ein alter Mann mit Sense.

„Es ist Zeit.", sagt die Figur, die man jetzt als Chronos erkennt.

Man kann unterdrücktes Schreien aus dem Untergrund hören, plötzlich schießt eine weiße, bleiche Hand aus der Erde und ergreift die Rose die Valerie auf dem Grab gelassen hat. Die Figur von Danny klettert aus der Erde; er sieht an sich herunter und erkennt, dass er mit Begräbniskleidung bekleidet ist. Aus Furcht zieht er sein Begräbnishemd und seine Schuhe aus. Danny schaut hinauf zu Chronos und fragt:

„Wo bin ich?"

„Sieh hin.", sagt Chronos und zeigt auf Dannys Grabstein. Danny sieht ihn und keucht vor Angst auf. Er berührt das Grab und plötzlich geht ihm eine Erinnerung schmerzhaft durch den Kopf.

_„Mögen Daniel Fenton und Samantha Manson in Frieden ruhen.", sagte ein älterer Priester._

_Viele Gesichter von Dannys Freunden und seiner Familie, alle weinen und jammern um ihn und Sam. Die Särge wurden hinabgelassen und alle sagten, was ihnen auf den Herzen lag. Dannys bester Freund Tucker sagte in Wut und Trauer:_

_„Ich schwöre bei Gott, mein Freund, ich und Val werden die Typen finden, die das getan haben, ich schwöre es."_

Die Vision stoppt, einen verwirrten und verängstigten Danny zurücklassend, er fragt Chronos:

„Was ist mit mir passiert? Was ist los?"

„Folge der Krähe." War alles, was Chronos sagte, als er verschwand. Danny starrt den schwarzen Vogel an. Der Vogel fliegt davon, Danny anweisend ihm zu folgen. Danny, der nichts anderes zu tun hat, folgt dem Vogel in die Dunkelheit.

**Coming soon: Kapitel 2: Was passiert ist**


	3. Was passiert ist

**Kapitel 2: Was passiert ist**

Amity Park war einst ein Städtchen, aber seit Danny und Sam ermordet wurden, hatte Vlad Masters dieses mit seinem Geld in eine große Stadt verwandelt. Mit der Hilfe von vielen Geistern schaffte er die Veränderung eines Städtchens in eine große Stadt in nicht weniger als sechs Monaten. Er erschuf sogar einen großes Hochhaus um darin zu leben, nach den Toden von Danny und Sam machte er außerdem publik, dass er ein Halbgeist ist, das tat er, weil er gehört hatte, dass man, als Danny ermordet worden war, über seine zweite Identität als Danny Phantom herausgefunden hatte, so dachte er, warum sollte er das nicht selber tun? Seit damals regierte er Amity Park mit eiserner Faust. Das U.S Militär versuchte ihn zu stoppen, aber sie versagten bereits bei den Versuchen, Vlad hatte zu viel Hilfe von seinen Geisterkameraden. Skulker, Ember, Johnny 13 und dessen Freundin Kitty, Penelope Spektra und ihr Assistent Bertrand, Technikus, Desiree, Racheritter und unzählige andere Geister. Einmal, nur drei Monate zuvor, gab es eine große Schlacht zwischen Vlads persönlicher Armee und der U.S Armee, unterstützt von Geisterjägern und den Fentons. Die Schlacht erschuf einen riesigen Fluss, der von der Bucht kam. Er wurde passend der Fluss Styx genannt, weil viele _lebende_ Menschen in der Flut starben. Der Fluss bedeckte was einst der Pier und was einst das Stadtzentrum war. Die Stadt war nichts mehr als ein Land des Verbrechens und der Furcht. Vlad ließ normale menschliche Kriminalität die Straßen regieren, was ihn zum Chef des Verbrechens machte. Es gibt einen unterirdischen Widerstand, Polizisten bewaffnet mit Geistjagdausrüstung. Andere Bürger wurden zu Geistjägern ernannt, aber da es auch menschliche Verbrecher gibt, wurden die Polizei und die ernannten Bürger auch mit Gewehren bewaffnet. Die Führer des Widerstandes sind Valerie Grey, Tucker Foley und der Vater des alten Helden Danny Phantom, Jack Fenton. Sie starteten den Widerstand, als Vlad die Stadt übernahm. Unnötig zu sagen, dass sie bisher nicht viel Glück hatten.

Valerie ging rüber zu einem Restaurant. Als sie herein kam, sah sie, dass ihr Freund Tucker irgendeine Debatte mit dem Führer mit der fettigen Schürze des MAXI Restaurants, Frank, führt.

„Du musst den Senf unten rein tun, so macht man einen Hotdog!", sagte Tucker diskutierend.

„In meinem Geschäft mache ich den Ketchup zuerst!", erwiderte Frank, gerade dabei etwas Ketchup auf Tuckers Hotdog zu tun.

„Gib her!", ruft Tucker, während er den Hotdog aus der Hand Franks ergreift. Tucker nimmt den Senf und tut ihn auf seinen Hotdog. „Jetzt die Zwiebeln.", sagt Tucker hungrig. Valerie lächelt und denkt,

„Es gibt Dinge, die ändern sich nie."

Sie setzt sich neben Tucker, während sie auf seine Schulter tippt; Tucker schaut nach rechts und sagt,

„He Val, nett von dir, vorbei zu kommen."

„Dachte, ich könnte mal rein schauen.", sagte sie.

„Nimmst du einen Hotdog?", bietet Tucker ihr großzügig an.

„Bezahlst du?", fragt sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Ja, ich zahle.", sagte Tucker während er Frank etwas Geld gibt. Frank fragt Valerie,

„Was willst du?"

„Alles außer Zwiebeln.", sagte Valerie ihm.

„Keine Zwiebeln?" Tucker schaute sie ungläubig an.

„Die verursachen schlechten Atem.", sagte Valerie mit einem Glucksen.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, fragt Tucker Valerie,

„Soll ich dich nach Hause begleiten?"

Valerie, die sich heute Abend nicht alleine fühlen will, nickt.

Als sie zusammen die Straße entlang gingen, bemerkte Tucker, wie düster Valerie schaute.

„Valerie, wo warst du heute?", fragt er mit interessierter Stimme.

„Ich habe einige Freunde besucht.", erzählte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Geht es ihnen gut?"

„Sie Sind immer noch tot."

Tucker erkannte, über wen sie sprach.

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie an einem besseren Ort sind, sie waren nicht in der Geister-Zone, weißt du noch? Das kann nur bedeuten, dass sie eher dort oben als hier unten sind.", sagte Tucker, hoffend er könnte die Stimmung seiner Freundin erleichtern. Aber es schien nicht zu wirken.

„Ich wünschte nur, sie würden zurückkommen, wir verlieren einen Krieg hier, Tucker. Danny und Sam waren unser einzige Chance.", sagte sie.

„Jetzt sind wir die einzige Chance, Val, wir müssen für sie stark sein.", sagte Tucker, während er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legt. Valerie sah ihn schließlich an, er hatte sich in den letzten fünf Jahren sehr geändert, als sie vierzehn waren, war Tucker nur ein dünner Technik-Spinner, der ein wenig pervers war. Aber als er gealtert war war er nicht länger lüstern. Er schien freundlicher, und er änderte sich drastisch, als der Krieg anfing. Er wurde plötzlich ein guter Führer und er konnte Verantwortung übernehmen.

„Du hast Recht, Tuck. Aber ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich vermisse sie, ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich denke, dass wir, wären wir dort gewesen, sie vielleicht hätten retten können.", sagte sie, während sie ihn umarmte.

Obwohl Tucker etwas überrumpelt durch die überraschende Umarmung war, umarmte er sie auch und sagte mit sanfter Stimme,

„Ich weiß, wir schaffen das."

„Tucker, du warst dort am nächsten dran, erinnerst du dich, was geschah?", fragte Valerie.

Das tat er immer, auch nur bei Erwähnung der Katastrophe überkam ihn die Erinnerung an das was passierte, er erinnerte sich daran, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre.

_Rückblende, ein Jahr früher_

_Tucker rannte in Richtung der Menge, als er sah, dass sie direkt unter Dannys und Sams Dachbodenwohnung war. Er sah, dass die Menge um einen Körper herum stand; Tucker drückte sich durch die Menge und sah etwas an das er sich den Rest seines Lebens erinnern würde. Er sah Danny, vollständig leblos auf dem Gehweg, Blut über dem ganzen Platz verteilt. Er fragte einen von die Polizisten, was geschehen war,_

„_Junge, einige Leute brachen in deines Freundes Dachbodenwohnung ein, dein Freund hier wurden sechs Stockwerke hinunter geworfen, er hatte keine Chance." Der Polizist drehte sich weg aber dann legte er seine Hand auf Tuckers Schulter und sagte,_

„_Wenn das irgendein Trost ist, ich habe immer gewusst, dass dein Freund ein Held war."_

_Tucker betrachtete Dannys Körper und stellte fest, dass jetzt jeder wusste, dass er Danny Phantom ist, sie mussten ihn gesehen haben. Dann sah er jemand auf einer Bahre, die von den Sanitätern weggeschafft wurde, Tucker wusste sofort, daß es Sam war, gerade als sie sie in den Krankenwagen schoben und im Begriff waren, weg zu fahren, schrie Tucker,_

„_Halt, ich kenne sie!"_

_Die Sanitäter ließen Tucker in den Krankenwagen, er hielt ihre Hand so fest, wie er konnte._

„_Komm schon, Sam, du kannst das schaffen, ich weiß, du kannst.", flehte er._

_Sam öffnete ihre Augen leicht, während sie sprach,_

„_Tucker, sag Danny, dass ich ihn lie-"_

_Sie fing an ihr eigenes Blut zu husten, einer der Ärzte sagte, _

„_Wir verlieren sie!"_

„NEIN!", schrie Tucker.

_Ende Rückblende_

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen.", sagte Tucker. Während sie nach Hause gingen, wussten sie nicht, dass Valeries Wunsch gerade wahr geworden war.

**Coming soon: Kapitel 3: Eine gequälte Seele**


	4. Eine gequälte Seele

**Kapitel 3: Eine gequälte Seele**

Der gerade wiedererweckte Danny folgte der Krähe zu dem Ort wo er starb. Vor einem Jahr lebten er und Sam in einer Dachbodenwohnung. Alle Fenster waren zerbrochen, besonders das große runde, das einen großartigen Blick über die Stadt bot.

„Sieht aus als wäre ich zu Hause.", sagte Danny laut zu seinem neuen Freund.

Irgendwie vergessend, dass er fliegen konnte, kletterte er das sechsstöckige Gebäude an der Feuerleiter hinauf. Er kletterte durch ein offenes Fenster das in den Flur von seinem und Sams Apartment führte. Er schwankte zur Tür, fand dort über die Tür gespannt ein gelbes Band, auf dem stand „Tatort". Danny legte seine Hände auf es um es abzureißen, aber stattdessen hatte er eine neue Vision.

_Polizisten untersuchten das Apartment um Hinweise zu finden. Sie fanden eine geschlagene und vergewaltigte Sam, dem Tode nah. Ein Polizist bückte sich und fand eine Einladung, er las laut vor,_

„_Wir würden uns freuen Sie auf der Hochzeit von Danny Fenton und Sam Manson begrüßen zu dürfen. Wer zum Teufel heiratet an Halloween?"_

„_Ein Grufti höchstwahrscheinlich.", antwortete eine der weiblichen Polizistinnen._

_Sie drehte sich zu Sam um und sagte,_

„_Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie die Freundin von Danny Phantom war, sie wäre ein glückliches Mädchen gewesen."_

_Sie trugen den Körper aus der Tür heraus, einige Polizisten (und Polizistinnen) zurücklassend._

„Wer, glaubst du, hat das getan, Steve?", fragte ein Neuling.

_Ich habe keine Ahnung. Phantoms Job nach zu urteilen, Geister.", antwortete der jetzt als Steve bekannte Polizist. „Es ist wirklich zu traurig, diese zwei Turteltäubchen wollten heiraten und-"_

_Er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden; es war zu schrecklich um es mit Worten auszudrücken, es war zu tragisch, fast wie Romeo & Julia._

Die Vision stoppte, aber der Schmerz von ihr ließ Danny die Tür durchbrechen. Er stand auf, sah sich in seinem Apartment um; es war seit einiger Zeit verlassen. Er sah etwas, das ihm sofort ins Auge fiel, ein altes Fotoalbum. Er öffnete es und fand Bilder von schönen Zeiten; schöne Zeiten die ihn lächeln ließen. Er berührte ein Bild, es war ein Foto von ihm, seiner Familie und seinen Freunden an ihrer Abschlussfeier, und diese war erst letztes Jahr gewesen.

„_Sagt chies!", sagte einer der High School Fotografen._

„_Chies!", sagte jeder lächelnd. Nach einem Blitz gingen Danny, Sam, Tucker und Valerie hinüber zu Dannys Eltern und Jazz. Alle freuten sich für die Abgänger._

„_Oh Danny! Wir sind so stolz auf dich!", sagte Maddie als sie ihn umarmte und auf die Wange küsste._

„_Danke, Mom.", sagte Danny als er sie umarmte._

„_Wir sind wirklich stolz auf dich, mein Sohn. Aber was sage ich? Du bist ein Fenton! Alle Fentons haben Erfolg!", sagte Jack stolz auf seinen Sohn._

„_Danke, Dad.", erwiderte Danny bescheiden._

„_Du brauchst nicht bescheiden zu sein, Danny.", sagte Jazz. „Ich wusste immer, dass du aufs College gehen würdest."_

„_Und nicht zu vergessen wie ihr drei bestanden habt, wir sind ebenso stolz auf euch!", sagte Maddie glücklich. Die anderen drei liefen rot an; Danny legte seinen Arm um Sams Tallie. Sie waren seit zwei Jahren zusammen. Während sie alle zum Fentonmobil gingen fragte Jack, „Wo wollt ihr essen?"_

Danny schlug eine andere Seite auf; es war ein Foto von der selben Nacht, als er und seine Freunde bestanden hatten. Sie aßen in einem schicken Restaurant. Es war die Nacht, die eine Träne der Freude in seine Augen trieb. Als er es berührte, raste eine weitere Erinnerung durch seine Gedanken.

„_Sam, ich muss dir etwas sagen.", sagte Danny, als er von seinem Stuhl aufstand und etwas in seiner Hosentasche suchte. Die Jungs winkten ihm zu, drängten ihn es zu tun._

„_Was ist denn, Danny?", fragte Sam._

_Plötzlich kniete Danny vor ihr und hob eine kleine Schachtel, er sagte,_

„_Samantha Manson, du bist eine dunkle, wunderschöne, eigensinnige Frau, willst du mich heiraten?"_

_Er fragte sie mit Leidenschaft während er die kleine Box öffnete und einen goldenen Verlobungsring enthüllte; in den klein „Ewig" eingraviert war. Sam war plötzlich außer Atem, dann breitete sich ein riesiges Grinsen über ihrem Gesicht aus, sie öffnete den Mund und sagte vier kleine Worte,_

„_Natürlich tu ich das!"_

_Das sagte sie, bevor Danny aufstand und sie an der Tallie zu sich zog, in einen langen Kuss. Jeder in dem Restaurant jubelte. Etwas früher wäre Valerie neidisch gewesen, aber sie akzeptierte ihre Beziehung. Sie und Sam wurden von den schlimmsten Feinden zu den besten Freunden. In ein paar Jahren kann sich eine Menge ändern._

Während mehr Erinnerungen von glücklichen Zeiten mit Sam fast schmerzhaft seine Gedanken füllten, wurde Danny von einer entsetzlichen Erinnerung geschlagen, diesmal drehte sie sich um seinen Tod.

_Danny kam eines Nachts heim zu seinem Apartment, er hörte Sam schreien, sofort rief er seinen berühmten Schlachtruf aus,_

„_Zeit für Geisterkräfte!"_

_Danny, jetzt als sein anderes ich Danny Phantom, platzte durch die Tür hinein, nur um kurz darauf von einer geisterhaften Klinge aufgespießt zu werden. Er sah hinauf in das grinsende Gesicht von Skulker._

Danny kam wider zu sich, als er alles, was er berühren konnte zerschlug. Die Schmerzen waren so real in seinen Gedanken, so dass es ihn wirklich schmerzte. Ein weiterer Blitz von den Geschehnissen dieser Nacht füllte seine Gedanken schmerzhaft.

_Danny realisierte das in dem Raum mehrere Geister waren, Skulker hob ihn aus seiner Klinge und schleuderte Danny durch den Raum. Danny stand auf und sah Sam auf dem Boden, geschlagen, er sah, dass alle seine schlimmsten Feinde ihn umkreisten, dann hörte er eine Stimme, eine Stimme die er hasste seit er vierzehn war._

„_Hallo Daniel."_

_Der Vampirähnliche Halbgeist grinste böse. Danny hasste Vlad Plasmius. Danny konnte Johnny 13 und Kitty, Desiree, Racheritter, Penelope Spektra und Bertrand, Ember, Technikus identifizieren und natürlich hatte er bereits Skulker getroffen. Als Danny die lüsternen Gesichter von Johnny und Bertrand sah, erkannte er, was sie mit Sam getan hatten._

„_Du Scheißkerl!"_

_Danny feuerte Geisterstrahlen auf seine Feinde, versuchte seine Wunde zu ignorieren. Aber Vlad erschuf ein Schild das alle seine Strahlen abhielt._

„_Tötet ihn.", sagte Plasmius mit einem teuflischen Lächeln._

_Sie alle verschwörten sich gegen ihn, Bertrand verwandelte sich in ein grünes Monster mit einer riesigen Keule, Danny wich aus, aber Spektra und Desiree hielten ihn fest, warfen ihn zum Racheritter, der ihn mit seinem Schwert erstach. Als ektoplasmatisches Blut aus seinem Körper lief, hatte Danny kaum die Kraft sich zu wehren. Technikus schockte Danny mit einem Stromschlag, ließ ihn verbrannt zurück. Plötzlich schlug Johnny ihn, sandte Danny auf den Boden. Plasmius packte ihn grob am Kopf, hob ihn auf und fragte,_

„_Irgendwelche letzten Worte, Daniel?"_

_Danny spuckte ihm ins Gesicht und antwortete wütend,_

„_Ja, hab ich, fahr zur Hölle!"_

„_Das werde ich nicht tun.", sagte Plasmius spottend. Er warf Danny zu dem großen runden Fenster, glücklicherweise bildeten sich nur Risse und dabei war es sogar aus verstärktem Glas. Plasmius, auf eine wirklich herzlose Art und Weise, sagte zu Johnny,_

„_Johnny, könntest du bitte."_

„_Mit Vergnügen, Boss. Schatten, Attacke!", kommandierte Johnny seinen Schatten, er ging durch Danny, brachte das Glas dazu zu zerspringen und sand Danny auf einen sechsstöckigen Sturzflug zum Gehweg, Das letzte an das er sich erinnerte gesehen zu haben waren seine Feinde, die grausem lächelten und aus seiner Sicht verschwanden. Das letzte was er fühlte war ein Körper, der mit einem PLUMPS zerschmetterte! Er traf auf den Gehweg, und dann sammelte sich eine große Menge um ihn. Sie alle waren schockiert, als sich der berüchtigte Geistermann in den 18jährigen Danny Fenton verwandelte. So starb er also._

Danny schrie einen gequälten Schrei, während er alles was er sah zertrümmerte, er schoss Geisterstrahlen aus seinen Händen, die Löcher in den Wänden hinterließen. Er taumelte in die Küche, öffnete eine Schublade, zog ein Küchenmesser heraus. Mit Wut und Leid in seiner Seele, stach er es in sein Herz. Einen Moment lang schloss er seine Augen, wartete darauf zu sterben, so dass er wieder bei Sam sein konnte, aber dann realisierte er, dass er keinen Schmerz spürte. In totaler Verblüffung zog er das Messer hinaus und bemerkte dass die Stichwunde gerade verheilte.

„Wow.", sagte Danny. Dann sah er seinen Geisteratem und er sagte,

„Was ist passiert, seit ich gestorben bin?", fragte Danny, nun, da er die Wahrheit realisierte.

„Viele schreckliche Dinge.", sagte Chronos, im Moment in seiner kindlichen Form.

Danny sah in einen nahen Spiegel und sah seine Reflexion an, er hatte immer noch die weißen Haare und die grünen Augen, aber warum hatte er sein Kostüm nicht?

„Was ist mit mir passiert, Chronos?" fragte Danny, während er stehen blieb.

„Eigentlich recht einfach, Danny. Du bist von den Toten auferweckt worden um die falschen Dinge richtig zu stellen. Vielleicht solltest du dich setzten, während ich dir die Situation erkläre."

**Coming soon: Kapitel 4: Aufstieg eines dunklen Phantoms**


	5. Aufstieg eines dunklen Phantomes

**Kapitel 4: Aufstieg eines dunklen Phantomes**

„Du warst seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr tot.", erklärte Chronos

Danny lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, er war immer noch geschockt von den Visionen seines Todes.

„Ich weiß, das ist gruselig Danny, aber bitte, beruhige dich und hör mir zu."

Plötzlich starrte Danny der Meister der Zeit mit einer Kälte an, die sogar ihn abschreckte.

„Warum?", knurrte Danny.

„Warum was?", fragte Chronos.

„Warum hast du mir nicht geholfen!", fauchte Danny.

„Es ist kompliziert.", erwiderte Chronos

„Kompliziert? Kompliziert! Ich und Sam starben! Für mich fühlte es sich an, als wäre es vor ein paar Minuten gewesen, aber du hast gesagt, dass Sam und ich seit einem Jahr tot sind! Wie kommt es, dass du es in dieser Zeitspanne nicht geschafft hast die Zeit zu ändern? Ich könnte noch mit Sam zusammen sein." Tränen der Wut rollten seine Wangen hinab.

„Danny, du solltest am Besten wissen, dass alles einen Grund hat. Du und Samantha mussten sterben.", sagte Chronos ernst.

Dann plötzlich, mit einer neuen Kraft und Schnelligkeit die er nie hatte, sogar als er in seinem Geisterzustand war, attackierte er Chronos mit unkontrollierbarem Zorn. Obwohl der Meister der Zeit das kommen gesehen hatte, war er selbst nicht schnell genug ihn zu stoppen. Aber Chronos musste zugeben; sogar er ist verblüfft über Dannys verstärkte Kräfte die ihm von der Krähe gegeben worden waren.

„Dreh die Zeit zurück, JETZT!", brüllte Danny während er Chronos an die Wand drückte.

„Du hast es schon mal getan, als ich mein Gegenpart, Dan Phantom stoppte. Warum tust du es jetzt nicht!"

„Es ist anders.", erwiderte Chronos gelassen.

„Anders! Warum zum Teufel ist das anders!", sagte Danny während er Chronos zu Boden gleiten ließ.

„Weil mir verboten wurde einzugreifen!", sagte Chronos.

Dannys Zorn sank langsam, er ließ Chronos los, sagte „Entschuldigung."

„Es ist in Ordnung; ich wusste, dass du so reagieren würdest. Naja, wie ich gesagt habe, eine mächtige Energie ließ mich die Zeit nicht ändern.", erklärte Chronos.

„Welche Energie könnte das gewesen sein?", fragte Danny.

„Diese.", sagte Chronos, während er auf die selbe Krähe zeigte, die Danny wiedererweckt hatte.

„Ein Vogel? Ein Vogel hat _dich_ gestoppt?", fragte Danny voller Unglaube.

„Das ist kein gewöhnlicher Vogel, Danny. Es ist ein Seelenwächter. Hast du dich je gewundert, warum du oft eine Statue des Sensenmannes mit einer Krähe auf seiner Schulter siehst?", fragte Chronos.

Danny machte eine Pause um nachzudenken, dann sagte er,

„Also, es kam mir in den Sinn.", erwiderte er.

„Das ist so, weil die Krähe die Figur des Todes ist. Ein Seelenträger der die Seelen ins nächste Leben bringt, entweder Himmel oder Hölle.", erklärte Chronos.

„Warum gibt es dann eine Geisterwelt?", fragte Danny.

„Ach, das sind arme Seelen, die, so wird es erzählt, durch die Krallen der Krähe entglitten sind. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum es Geister gibt."

„Bin ich eine dieser armen Seelen?", fragte Danny.

„Nein, du bist noch weit ärmer dran als diese.", erwiderte Chronos traurig.

„Was meinst du?"

„Als du und Sam letztes Jahr ermordet wurden, wurde eine schreckliche Traurigkeit in euren Herzen geboren und eure Seelen fanden keine Ruhe."

„War ich in der Geisterwelt?", fragte Danny, heftige Angst wuchs in seiner toten Brust.

„Schlimmer, du und Samantha seid in einem Reich, das zwischen der Geisterwelt und dem Himmel existiert. Es ist das Reich des Todes und der Schatten. Es ist der Ort, wo Seelen wie eure hinkommen, wenn sie schrecklich gestorben sind. Nur ein Seelenträger wie die Krähe kann an diesen Ort gelangen und die Seelen rausholen.", antwortete Chronos traurig.

„Also ist Sam in einer Art vergessenen Welt?", fragte Danny.

Chronos nickte nur. Danny wand den Blick ab.

„Gibt es einen Weg sie dort rauszuholen?", fragte er.

„Glücklicherweise, ja.", erwiderte Chronos, „Aber du wirst es nicht mögen.", sagte er warnend.

„Erzähl es mir! Ich werde alles tun um zurück bei Sam zu sein!", flehte Danny.

„Du musst die töten die für deinen und Samanthas Tod verantwortlich sind, nur dann werden du und dein Liebling die Tore des Himmels betreten dürfen.", sagte Chronos.

Was Chronos sagte ließ Danny einen Schritt zurücktreten.

„Ich kann das nicht tun, ich bin kein Mörder.", sagte Danny hastig.

„Es tut mir Leid, es ist der einzige Weg. Es gibt nichts anderes was du oder ich tun könnten. Falls du nichts tust, wird Samantha für die Ewigkeit in der vergessenen Welt bleiben.", erwiderte Chronos.

Danny stand dort, dachte über seine Entscheidung nach. Dann fragte er den Meister der Zeit,

„Wie tötet man einen Geist?"

„Danny, es ist Zeit für dich einige Dinge zu verstehen. Hast du bereits bemerkt, dass du keine Schmerzen spürst, als du dir das Messer ins Herz gestoßen hast?", fragte Chronos.

„Vergiss nicht, dass ich irgendwie immer noch im Geistermodus bin.", fügte Danny hinzu „Und dass ich mein Kostüm nicht habe."

„Ja, da komm ich noch hin. Naja, du fühlst keinen Schmerz, weil du tot bist; du hast immer noch deine Geisterhälfte, aber die muss sich mit deiner toten, menschlichen Hälfte vermischt haben, die von unserem Freund hier wieder belebt wurde.", sagte Chronos, während er die Krähe streichelte, die zu ihm gekommen war.

„Das heißt, dass du weitaus stärker als früher, stärker als vielleicht einer der anderen, die vor dir kamen, bist."

„Vor mir?", fragte Danny, während er eine Augenbraue hob.

„Es gab andere Männer und Frauen, die durch die Kräfte der Krähe wiedererweckt wurden. Aber weil du bereits halb tot warst haben die Kräfte der Krähe dich wahrscheinlich mächtiger gemacht als diese. Mit anderen Worten, würdest du gegen deinen böses Gegenpart Dan Phantom kämpfen, du würdest es ihm nicht leicht machen.", sagte Chronos während er leise in sich hineinlachte.

„Was kann ich jetzt tun?", fragte Danny.

„Du kannst mehr, als den Fakt, dass du von nichts getötet werden kannst und das du stärker und schneller als früher bist, was du bereits ausgetestet hast.", sagte Chronos frustriert mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue.

„Entschuldigung deswegen.", sagte Danny.

„Brauchst du nicht, außerdem hast du es schon zweimal gesagt. Außerdem wirst du herausfinden, das du immer noch deine Geisterkräfte einsetzen kannst, obwohl einige nicht mehr nötig sein werden.", erklärte Chronos.

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Immaterialität wird nicht notwendig sein, weil du keine Schmerzen mehr spüren kannst. Unsichtbarkeit, die Schatten der Welt gehören dir; Danny, du kannst dich einfach in ihnen verstecken. Besitz ergreifen, ich denke du wirst es nicht brauchen. Fliegen, na ja, das ist deine Entscheidung, Geisterschild, nur wenn du andere beschützen willst. Das war es.", endete Chronos.

„Woher kommt es, dass ich immer wenn ich etwas berühre diese Visionen, diese Einblendungen, sehe?"

„Du kannst in die Seelen der anderen Menschen sehen, das selbe bei den Geistern. Du kannst ihre Gedanken sehen und fühlen, was sie zu dieser Zeit fühlten."

„Noch was, was ich machen kann?", fragte Danny.

„Ja, drei weitere Dinge, die du wissen solltest, bevor du gehst. Erstens, du und die Krähe seit aneinander gebunden. Falls dem Vogel irgendetwas passiert, könntest du deine Kräfte verlieren, die er dir gegeben hat und du wirst ein bloßer sterblicher Mensch.", erklärte Chronos die große Warnung.

„Okay, was ist zweitens?", sagte Danny.

„Wie ich gesagt habe, ihr zwei seit gebunden, das heißt, dass du durch seine Augen sehen kannst, du wirst später wissen was ich meine.", sagte Chronos. „Und Letztens, weil du bereits halbtot warst und die Krähe ein Weg zum nächsten Leben ist wirst du eine Kraft bekommen, die niemand vor dir je hatte.", erklärte Chronos.

„Hat das was mit dem Töten der Geister zu tun?", fragte Danny.

„Ja, um einem Geist erfolgreich zu zerstören, musst du seine ektoplasmatische Schale schwächen, wenn du das tust, kannst du die Seele aus ihm _nehmen_ und indem du die Krähe als den Weg in das nächste Leben benutzt, kannst du sie in die Hölle senden." Chronos pausierte einen Moment und dann fügte er hinzu, „Wortwörtlich."

Danny stand da, in totalem Schock, alles was er sagte war,

„Wow."

„Ja, wow.", sagte Chronos.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte er.

„Wegen deines Kostümes, Danny, du bist jetzt der Abgesandte der Rache, du brauchst etwas, das sie ängstigt und, nichts gegen dein altes Kostüm, aber ich denke nicht, das ein Overall die Angst Gottes in deine Feinde jagt. Du brauchst außerdem eine Maske."

„Eine Maske? Wo kann ich-"

Danny stoppte, als er etwas bemerkte. Nahe bei Sams großem Spiegel, befestigt auf einem Ständer, lagen zwei dunkle theatralische Masken, Komödie und Drama. Danny fühlte sich zu der Drama Maske hingezogen. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedankenblitz, als er an die perfekte Maske dachte. Er öffnete eine Schublade, die Sams alten Make-up Kasten offenbarte. Er öffnete ihn und fand weiße Gesichtsfarbe in dem Kasten. Er strich die weiße Gesichtsfarbe über sein ganzes Gesicht. Als nächstes nahm er den schwarzen Lippenstift und zeichnete seine Lippen nach, bis sie wie die Lippen auf der Dramamaske aussahen. Dann nahm er den schwarzen Eyeliner und zog eine einzige kurze Linie auf seinem linken Auge über der Mitte des Augapfels, die sich mit seinen neuen schwarzen Augenliedern vermischte und zog eine andere darunter. Er wiederholte die selbe Prozedur mit dem anderen Auge. Chronos sah still zu, beobachtete Dannys Transformation in eine dunkle rachsüchtige Seele. Dann ging Danny hinüber zu einem Schrank, öffnete ihn und sah ein hautenges Shirt mit seinem weißen „D" Abzeichen. Er zog es an und dann sah er ein Paar Lederstiefel. Er zog sie an, als er ein Paar dunkel-silberne Handschuhe sah, zog er diese auch an. Und dann, als beendenden Touch, zog er einen schwarzen Mantel an. Er trat aus den Schatten heraus und sagte zu Chronos,

„Was denkst du?"

Chronos sah ihn genau an, Dannys Gesicht ist wie die Dramamaske angemalt, die Linien von seinen Augen sahen aus wie schwarze Tränen, sie sahen noch gruseliger aus kombiniert mit seinen leuchtend grünen Augen. Dannys neues Lächeln sah jetzt wie das Lächeln eines gefallenen Engels der Rache aus. Dannys gesamtes neues Aussehen erschreckte ihn, sogar der Meister der Zeit fühlte einen Stich der Furcht für seine unsterbliche Seele. Danny erinnerte ihn fast an sein böses Selbst Dan Phantom. Danny kam zu ihm rüber, legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte,

„Danke dir, mein Freund.", sagte Danny, während er zu den vernagelten Fenstern ging, er lachte dunkel und sagte,

„Es ist kein guter Tag ein böser Kerl zu sein."

Mit der Krähe, die sich auf seine Schulter setzte, sprang Danny vom Dachboden, ließ Chronos zurück. Dann sagte Chronos,

„Viel Glück mein Freund, ich werde über dich wachen."

Mit dieser Bemerkung verschwand auch er in den Schatten. Zurück bleibt nur die Frage, wer wird der Erste auf Dark Phantoms Auftrags Liste sein?

**Coming soon: Kapitel 5: No mercy**


	6. No Mercy oder kein Erbarmen

**Kapitel 5: No mercy**

Plasmiuses Turm ist es, was die Stadt herausragen lässt wie ein wunder Daumen. Es ist der Mittelpunkt aller Kriminalität. Vlad sparte nicht an Aufwand sein Geisterportal einzubauen, weswegen er so viel Hilfe von Geistern hatte. Über das letzte Jahr hinweg, organisierte er die Kriminalität in der Stadt. Es schien, als könne ihn niemand stoppen, nun da Danny aus dem Weg war. Im Turm, Vlad sitzt auf seinem Bett, er spielt mit einer Schneekugel mit einem Friedhof darin. Desiree kommt in den Raum, sie fragt ihn,

„Was hast du da?"

„Eine Schneekugel, mein Vater gab sie mir, als ich ein Kind war, er erzählte, dass du, in dem Moment, in dem deine Kindheit vorbei ist, wissen wirst, dass du sterben wirst.", sagte Vlad ohne sie anzuschauen, die Spur eines grauenhaften Lächelns lag an den Ecken seiner Lippen. Desiree lacht leicht und sagt,

„Dein Vater muss ein bemerkenswerter Mann gewesen sein."

„In der Tat war er das.", stimmt Vlad zu.

„Du solltest dich besser nicht von Spektra damit sehen lassen. Sie würde dich zu Tode langweilen."

„Richtig, wenn du gerade von der guten Doktorin sprichst, wo sind sie und ihr Assistent? Ich brauche sie für ein Treffen heute Abend.", fragt Vlad, schließlich sah er sie an.

„In der Stadt bestimmt. Soll ich sie holen?", schnurrt sie während sie seine Schultern massiert, Vlad starrt sie nur zornig an, sein Blick scheuchte sie weg.

„Lass mich allein, Desiree, es gibt viel zu tun.", befiehlt er ihr.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Meister." Sie verbeugt sich bevor sie geht.

Vlad sieht über seine Schulter, geht hinüber zu seinem Bücherschrank, zieht eines der Bücher hinaus und man erkennt dass dieses ein geheimer Hebel für eine versteckte Tür ist. Er geht hinein, geht hinüber zu einer Art Käfig, die Stangen sind aus ektoplasmatischer Energie gemacht. Er säuselte laut,

„Mein geliebter Singvogel, morgen an Halloween, wird die Welt uns gehören."

Weinen kann aus dem Käfig gehört werden, ektoplasmatische Tränen rinnen an der Wange einer Frau hinab, der Wange einer toten Frau. Sie ist keine andere als der Geist von Maddie Fenton. Die arme Frau starb in der Flut des Flusses Styx, während eines Kampfes zwischen Vlads persönlicher Armee und den Geisterjägern. Maddie wurde unglücklicherweise von den Fluten ergriffen. Vlad, der sie nicht verlieren wollte, fing ihre Seele und behielt sie als, wie er es ausdrückte, seinen Singvogel. Sie hat seit Monaten nicht gesprochen; sie ist zu gequält und voll von Trübsal.

„Ärgere dich nicht, meine Liebe. Heute Abend wird nur der Anfang sein. Niemand kann uns stoppen, _niemand_."

Spektra und Bertrand taten ihre eigene tägliche Art der Folter für die Stadt, Folter der Seele. Weißt du, seit Danny und Sams Mord entdeckte Bertrand seinen Geschmack für das Fleisch einer Frau, außer das seiner Herrin Spektra. Seit er und Johnny 13 Sam vergewaltigt hatten, hatten sie den Geschmack entdeckt. Also kam Spektra mit einer Idee, sie würden junge Frauen und sogar Teenager Mädchen normal entführen. Bertrand würde sie missbrauchen während Spektra buchstäblich ihre Not absaugen würde und jung und schön werden würde. Es war nach einer ihrer üblichen Folterungen, Bertrand kam hinüber zu Spektra, die beschäftigt war mit dem armen Mädchen das sie entführt hatten zu reden.

„Wovor hast du Angst Süße? Vor mir? Vor Bertrand? Oder ist es die Dunkelheit?", fragte sie, sie hörte sich fast so an wie eine zischelnde Schlange.

„Entschuldigung? Aber falls es dir nichts ausmachen würde, ich würde gerne ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen.", fragte Bertrand, offensichtlich müde vom Geschrei des armen Mädchens.

„Von mir aus gerne.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Bertrand trat aus dem verlassenen North Mercy (Spitzname NO Mercy) Krankenhaus, schaute auf die Stadt, er wunderte sich,

‚_Ich liebe es hier.'_, dachte er mit einem grausamen Lächeln.

Dann setzt sich eine Krähe auf das Tor, starrte zu Bertrand, der nicht im Geringsten auf sie achtete. Dark Phantom sah durch die Augen der Krähe als er auf das Dach des No Mercy Krankenhauses flog. Durch seine dunkle Macht durch ihre Augen zu sehen ist wie... ein seltsames Gefühl der Dualität. Etwas das Dark Phantom total gut verstand. Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, springt er vom Dach und landet auf der Rückseite auf einem Pfad. Absolut keinen Schmerz fühlend, fängt er an unheimlich zu lachen. Sein Lachen wurde von überall zurückgeworfen, als Bertrand es hörte, sprang er zurück.

„Wer ist da?", fragt er.

Dann lief, aus den Schatten des Pfades heraus, Dark Phantom auf ihn zu, tierische Wut in seinen Augen.

„Halloween ist morgen, Idiot! Oder bist du hier wegen eines Termines?", sagte er mit einem unbedachten Kichern. Dark Phantom bewegt sich auf ihn zu, so still wie ein Grab. Als die Lichter des Krankenhauses sein Gesicht offenbarten und, angemerkt sei, falls Geister in die Hose machen könnten, Bertrand würde es gerade jetzt tun.

„Hey, Bert, erinnerst du dich an mich? Ich weiß, das Gesicht hat sich geändert, aber du könntest meine Haare erkennen.", sagt Dark Phantom mit einer spottenden Begrüßung.

„Bertrand fror ein als er ihn genauer betrachtete, dann traf es ihn, das weiße Haar, die grünen Augen und das Shirt mit dem „D"-Zeichen.

„Auf keinen Fall, du kannst das nicht sein! Du bist tot!", schrie Bertrand als er einige Schritte rückwärts ging.

„Was denn, hast du schon mal von lebenden Toten gehört?", sagt Dark Phantom mit einem bösen Grinsen.

Bertrand, ohne rationalen Gedanke in seinem Kopf, verwandelte sich in einen Geisterwolf. Er rannte zu Dark Phantom, biss ihn tief in das Fleisch seiner Schulter. Dark Phantom lacht nur, er fühlte nicht mal ein bisschen Schmerz. Nebenbei schlug er den Wolf in die Seite, brachte ihn außer Atem. Der Geister Wolf verwandelte sich zurück in Bertrand, der stark atmete. Also, eigentlich müssen Geister nicht atmen, aber es ist aus Gewohnheit.

„Also, sieht so aus als hätte der kleine Verlierer ein bisschen geübt, hm?", witzelt Bertrand,

Dark Phantom schlug ihn ein weiteres Mal, dieses Mal war es seine rechte Wange. Bertrand stand auf; er starrte den Geistermann an der auf ihn zukam. Dieses Mal verwandelte sich Bertrand in einen dämonisch-schuppig aussehenden Geist. Er versuchte auf Dark Phantom mit seinen Klauen einzuschlagen aber Danny wich ihm einfach aus.

„Du bist langsam geworden, Mörder.", sagt Dark Phantom kalt.

Dark Phantom feuerte einen Geisterstrahl aus seiner Hand. Aber anstatt des normalen grünen ektoplasmatischen Strahls, war es einer von orangeroter Farbe. Der Strahl sand Bertrand durch die Wand in das Krankenhaus und, ironischerweise, in die Notaufnahme. Penelope hörte den Lärm, sie sagte zu ihrer „Patientin",

„Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Währenddessen hob Dark Phantom den halb bewusstlosen Bertrand auf und warf ihn auf den Operationstisch. Bertrand versuchte aufzustehen aber Dark Phantom hielt seinen linken Arm gegen seinen Nacken, hielt ihn fest.

„MÖRDER!", brüllte Dark Phantom.

„Ich habe nie jemanden ermordet!", würgte Bertrand heraus, versuchte sich heraus zuwinden. Aber Dark Phantom hörte nicht zu.

„Ich will, dass du mir eine Geschichte erzählst! Über einen Mann und eine Frau in einer Dachbodenwohnung, vor einem Jahr, vor Halloween.", sagte Dark Phantom.

„Ja, du und deine Schlampe-"

Dark Phantom schlug ihn schneller als ein Auge sehen konnte ins Gesicht.

„Ihr Name war Sam. Du und deine Freunde habt sie geschlagen."

_Ein Erinnerungsfetzen von Sam die von Plasmius und den anderen Geistern in dieser grausamen Nacht geschlagen wurde._

„Ihr habt sie geschnitten. Du und Johnny."

_Ein weiterer Erinnerungsfetzen von Johnny und Bertrand die sie zugleich sadistisch und lüstern lächelnd mit Messern schneidend._

„Du hast sie vergewaltigt!"

_Ein weiterer Erinnerungsfetzen von Bertrand der sich in irgendjemanden verwandelte der aussah wie ein Landstreicher mit Lepra, er hielt sie fest während er ihr das Kleid auszog und sagte,_

_„Willst du etwas Spaß mit Daddy haben?", sagte er wahnsinnig._

„Ich erinnere mich, ich habe ihren engen Arsch gefickt und sie hat es geliebt!", sagte Bertrand in sadistischer Weise.

Dark Phantoms grüne Augen glühten heller mit seiner wachsenden Wut, in seinen Hände war auf einmal rote ektoplasmatische Energie. Er machte sich bereit den letzten Schlag auszuführen und sagte,

„Wir sehen uns in der Hölle, Mörder.", sagte er kalt.

Aber dann wurde er von Spektra mit einer mächtigen Explosion geschlagen, die ihn den ganzen Weg nach unten in den Generator Raum des Krankenhauses sandte. Dark Phantom stand auf, wischte sich den Staub von seinem Mantel.

Dann hörte er Spektras Stimme von über ihm.

„Mord? Lass mich dir etwas über Mord erzählen. Es macht Spaß, es ist einfach und es kann atemberaubend schön sein!"

Sie begann ihn mit allem was sie hatte zu beschießen, aber dann lachte Dark Phantom grausam, er flog hoch zu ihr, packte sie und warf sie auf den Boden. Als sie hoch in Dannys Gesicht schaut, lacht sie und sagte,

„Danny! Hi! Es ist nett dich zu sehen!", sagte sie mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit..

„Du und alle deine Freunde fahren heute Nacht zur Hölle.", sagte er grausam, während er zu ihr herunterschwebte.

„Ich sehe du bist immer noch ein bisschen temperamentvoll, aber warum reden wir nicht darüber?", lächelte sie.

Bertrand griff Dark Phantom an, aber er machte einen Salto rückwärts über ihn, was dazu führte, dass Bertrand in Spektra rannte. Durch eine unglücklichen Verwandlung war Bertrand ein riesiger Geister Bulle.

„Geh von mir runter du dummer Arsch!", schrie Spektra. Dark Phantom sagte nur,

„Ihr zwei seht gut zusammen aus, wie wäre es euch zusammen zu töten?"

Indem er die Hände zusammenlegte, feuerte Dark Phantom einen mächtige Explosion mit all seiner Wut. Die Explosion verband sich mit Bertrand aber Spektra, die ein verdammter Feigling war, glitt in die Wand, duckte sich vor der tödlichen Explosion. Nachdem er fertig war, ging Dark Phantom rüber zu Bertrands Geister-Leiche. Er tauchte seine Hand hinein, Spektra sah ängstlich, dass die Seele ihres Assistenten auf einmal in der Hand von Dark Phantom war. Die Seele hatte eine dunkle Farbe; sie sah aus wie eine kleine Murmel, sehr dreckig und sehr dunkel. Wahrscheinlich bedeutete das, dass er eine schreckliche Person gewesen war. Dann wandelten sich Dark Phantoms Augen von Grün in ein leuchtendes Rot. Er umklammerte die Seele von Bertrand, welche versuchte zu fliehen. Dann kam Höllenfeuer aus Dark Phantoms Augen, es fuhr in Bertrands Seele wie ein Bohrer. Dann verschwand das Feuer mit Bertrands Seele in einem glühenden Leuchten von der Stelle. Spektra war so verängstigt, sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Dark Phantom bemerkte sie; seine neuentdeckten roten Augen verwandelten sich zurück in grüne. Er ging langsam zu ihr.

„Wovor hast du Angst, Spektra? Dem Tod? Dem Sensenmann? Der Dunkelheit? Oder vielleicht-"

Er rannte so schnell wie ein Blitz zu ihr, sein teuflisches Lächeln lächelnd, sagte er,

„Vor mir?"

Spektra versuchte in Dark Phantoms linke Seite zu schlagen aber er fing ihre Faust und sagte,

„Wie wäre es mit einer Schocktherapie, Doktor?"

Er packte sie grob an den Schultern und schleuderte sie an den immer noch _arbeitenden_ Generator des Krankenhauses. All die Elektrizität schockte sie mit vielleicht 10000 Volt. Sie schrie vor Schmerzen, aber plötzlich stoppte sie, als die Elektrizität sie knusprig gebraten hatte. Sie versuchte zu sprechen, aber ihre Stimmbänder waren verkohlt. Dark Phantom ging zu ihr herüber und sagte kalt, seine Stimme wie böses Gift,

„Jetzt kennst du die Bedeutung von No Mercy.."

Genau so wie er es mit Bertrand getan hatte, nahm er ihre Seele heraus und sandte sie mit seinen Kräften in die Hölle. Als er fertig war, sah er plötzlich durch die Augen der Krähe (die momentan an einem Fenster saß) und sah Spektras „Patientin", immer noch an einen Stuhl gefesselt in einem dunklen, gefängnisgleichen Raum. Er flog und glitt direkt durch die Böden, suchte das Mädchen. Was er nicht wusste war, dass von beiden, Spektras und Bertrands Überbleibseln, das ektoplasmatisches Blut zusammenfloss und das Symbol der Krähe formte.

Das Mädchen saß in dem Stuhl seit Stunden, gequält ohne Ende. Sie hörte den Tumult aber entschied sich nicht hinzuhören; sie wollte nur an einen besseren Ort denken als ihr Gefängnis. Dann öffnete sich die Tür, das Mädchen wand sich und wimmerte. Sie schloss ihre Augen, sie wollte nicht in die Augen ihrer Peiniger sehen. Aber dann erfüllte eine männliche, sanfte, freundliche, beruhigende Stimme ihre Ohren.

„Bist du okay?", fragte er.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah die große dunkle Gestalt in der Tür. Er war in schwarz gekleidet; er hatte weiße Haare und grüne Augen. Aber das sonderbarste an ihm war sein Gesicht, angemalt wie eine dämonische Maske aber trotzdem, irgendetwas an diesem mysteriösen Mann ließ sie sich sicher fühlen.

Dark Phantom betrachtete das Mädchen genau; sie schien höchstens zwölf Jahre alt zu sein. Er ging zu ihr und zerriss die Ketten, befreite sie. Sie umarmte ihn augenblicklich und sagte in Tränen,

„Danke."

Dark Phantom lächelte als er sie auch umarmte, es war nicht sein böses Lächeln, dass er gemeistert hatte, sondern sein altes freundliches.

„Darum bin ich da."

Sie sah ihn an und fragte ihn mit purer kindlicher Unschuld,

„Bist du ein Engel?"

Dark Phantom lächelte ihr traurig zu, er sagte,

„Nein, ich bin zu sauer und traurig um ein Engel zu sein."

„Was auch immer du sagst, für mich bist du ein Engel.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte Dark Phantom.

„Sarah.", erwiderte das Mädchen.

„Du kannst mich...Danny nennen.", sagte Dark Phantom. „Hast du Familie?"

„Ich lebe bei meiner Mama.", sagte sie traurig. „Aber meistens ist sie nicht da."

„Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?", bot Dark Phantom an.

„Ja!", sagte sie aufgeregt.

„Versprich mir, dass du keine Angst haben wirst.", bat er.

„Ich verspreche es.", sagte sie.

„Dann halt dich so gut an mir fest wie du kannst, Sarah.", wies Dark Phantom sie an.

Sie tat das während Dark Phantom sie gegenstandslos machte, aus dem No Mercy Krankenhaus und in die Stadt flog. Mit der Krähe direkt hinter ihm.

**Coming soon: Kapitel 6: Versprechen und Tode**


	7. Versprechen und Tode

Kapitel 6: Versprechen und Tode

Dark Phantom und seine neue Begleitung flogen zu ihrem Zuhause, sie nannte ihm die Adresse. Als er durch die Tür schwebte, ließ er Sarah los. Er sagte,

„Hier lebst du?"

Sarah nickte. Die Wohnung, in der Sarah und ihre Mutter leben, sieht aus wie eine normale alltägliche Wohnung.

„Mama ist die meiste Zeit nicht zuhause.", sagte sie.

„Wie kommt das?", fragte Dark Phantom.

„Sie ist immer mit ihrem neuen Freund zusammen; er mag mich nicht sehr.", sagte sie traurig.

Aber dann kam ihr energiegeladenes Lächeln zurück auf ihr Gesicht, sie sagte,

„Ich will dir etwas zeigen, Danny."

Sie führte ihn zu ihrem Zimmer, ein Zimmer, das Dark Phantom überraschenderweise an Sam erinnerte. Es war dunkel; sie hatte Poster von Rock Bands, ein kleines Bett, und ein Schrank, sonst nichts. Sie öffnete den Schrank und suchte nach etwas. Dark Phantom sah nur still zu. Dann nahm sie ein braunes Kästchen mit einem gebrochenen Schloss heraus.

„Ich möchte dir das hier zeigen." Sagte sie aufgeregt.

Sie öffnete das Kästchen, und Dark Phantom konnte seinen Augen nicht glauben, darin lagen Spielsachen von ihm. Danny Phantom Actionfiguren, Bilder, Zeitungsartikel und einige Kassetten.

‚_Wieso hab ich nie einen Anteil bekommen?'_ Dachte er sich.

„Alles das ist meine Danny Phantom Sammlung, ich habe zu sammeln angefangen, als er noch da war, vor ungefähr fünf Jahren. Aber ich habe aufgehört zu sammeln." Sagte sie.

„Warum?" Fragte Dark Phantom.

„Weil, als er gestorben ist, da hab ich irgendwie die Hoffnung verloren. Alles war verdammt, nachdem er starb. Ich hab ihn in den Nachrichten gesehen."

Dark Phantom zuckte bei einer Erinnerung an seinen Tod kurz zusammen.

„Warum wolltest du mir das zeigen?" Fragte er.

„Weil ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht er sein, du siehst genauso aus wie er." Antwortete sie.

Sie hielt ein Danny Phantom Spielzeug hoch, sie schaute von dem Spielzeug zu ihm.

„Du _bist_ Danny Phantom, nicht wahr?" Fragte sie.

„Ich war es vor langer Zeit." Erwiderte er.

„Wer bist du dann jetzt?" Fragte Sarah.

Dark Phantom starrte ihr in die Augen und erwiderte einfach,

„Ich bin nur eine verlorene Seele mit einer Krähe."

Gerade als er das sagte, flog die Krähe in den Raum, setzte sich auf seine Schulter. Sarah lächelte und sagte,

„Cooler Vogel."

Dark Phantom lächelte und sagte,

„Danke."

Dann fragte Dark Phantom sie,

„War ich dein Held?"

Sarahs glückliches Gesicht änderte sich auf ein Mal zu einem traurigen.

„Du warst es für jeden." Sagte Sarah.

Dark Phantom versuchte seine Tränen zurückzuhalten, er fühlte sich, als hätte er jeden enttäuscht, besonders dieses kleine Mädchen, das zu ihm aufsah.

„Du solltest etwas schlafen." Sagte er mit beruhigender Stimme.

„Aber was ist, wenn die zurückkommen?" Sagte Sarah mit ängstlicher Stimme, sie meinte die Geister.

„Dann werde ich zurückkommen." Sagte Dark Phantom mit einem Lächeln.

„Versprochen?" Fragte sie.

„Versprochen. Und jetzt schlaf ein bisschen. Und, Sarah?"

„Ja?"

„Mach morgen Abend keine Halloween-Streiche." Sagte er.

„Warum?" Fragte Sarah.

„Ich will nur, dass du sicher bist. Versprichst du?" Sagte er mit einem Lachen.

„Versprochen." Sagte Sarah gähnend.

Dark Phantom lächelte und zog die Decke hoch, als Sarah sich hinlegte, fast eingeschlafen. Er drückte die Decke um ihre Seiten und sagte,

„Gute Nacht, Sarah."

Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen, als Sarah sagte,

„Kann ich wenigstens noch eine Umarmung haben, Danny?"

Dark Phantom drehte sich zu ihr, machte das und sagte,

„Schlaf schön."

Sie schlief schnell ein, während Dark Phantom in der Dunkelheit verschwand, zurück auf seiner Mission. Die Nacht war noch nicht vorbei.

Dark Phantom flog über die Stadt, er landete auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes, und dachte über die Geschehnisse der Nacht nach.

‚_Lustig, Sam sagte, sie wollte immer ein Kind, sie sagte, ich wäre ein toller Vater. Immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass sie nach all dieser Zeit Merchandising mit meinem Namen darauf verkaufen! __Und ich bekomme nicht mal einen Cent davon. Naja, zurück zur Mission._', dachte er.

Dann sah er durch die Augen der Krähe und diesmal sah er zwei familiäre Gesichter in einem Auto, nämlich Tucker und Valerie. Und beide schienen in Eile zu sein.

„Mach schon, Tucker, fahr schneller! Technikus greift das Einkaufszentrum an.", sagte Valerie.

„Das weiß ich, ich versuche schneller zu fahren!", erwiderte Tucker.

Dark Phantom sprang von Dach zu Dach, folgte seinen Freunden leise, als die bloße Erwähnung von Technikus eine andere Erinnerung hervorbrachte,

_Technikus fritierte Danny, dann tat er das selbe mit Sam._

Dark Phantom würde brüllen vor Ärger, entschied sich aber dagegen. Er wollte sein Versteck nicht verraten.

Technikus attackierte Personen oft wahllos; er zielte normalerweise auf große Gruppen. Das war einer dieser Tage.

„Ich. Technikus, Meister aller Technik, werde euch zerstören!", freute er sich hämisch.

„Und ich, Valerie, kick deinen Arsch direkt in die Hölle!", schrie Valerie und feuerte eine Geisterbazooka ab.

Technikus schoss Strom gegen die Waffe, er lächelte höhnisch, als die Rakete explodierte.

„Bitte, euer primitiver Intellekt ist zu vorhersehbar!", spottete er.

„Sag das voraus, Arschloch!", rief Tucker. Er warf ectoplasmatische Granaten, aber Technikus wich ihnen einfach aus. Er kommandierte dann alle Kabel, die Valerie und Tucker umgaben, sie zu zerquetschen.

„Ha, ha, ha! Ihr könnt nicht wirklich hoffen, mich, Technikus, Meister aller Elektrizität, zu besiegen! Und wer ist jetzt der Beste?", sagte er mit Fröhlichkeit. Aber sein Lachen stoppte, als er eine Stimme hinter sich sagen hörte,

„Wenn du sie nicht gehen lässt, Technikus, dann sorge ich dafür, dass du nochmal stirbst, aber ein bisschen langsamer und sehr viel schmerzhafter."

Technikus drehte seinen Kopf und sah seinen schlimmsten Albtraum, nämlich Dark Phantom.

„Du! Das kannst nicht du sein! Du bist tot!", rief Technikus aus.

„Neuigkeiten für dich, Kumpel, du auch.", sagte Dark Phantom kalt.

Technikus feuerte elektrische Blitze gegen ihn, Dark Phantom öffnete seine Arme und ließ sie ihn treffen. Technikus keuchte vor Angst. Dark Phantom lächelte böse und sagte fröhlich,

„Jetzt bin ich dran."

Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit, Technikus konnte die Faust nicht blocken, als sie sein Gesicht traf und dabei die Sonnenbrille zerbrach. Dann machte Dark Phantom mit einem Kick in die Rippen weiter, dann mit einem Rundumschlag. Technikus verwandelte sich, indem er alle Maschinen des Einkaufszentrum nutzte, in einen Roboter. (Wie in der Folge, in der er zuerst mitspielte.)

„Dein Kleidungsstil ist eindrucksvoll, Geistermann, aber meine Kraft ist mächtiger als deine! Denn ich bin-

„Der Idiot der langen, verschlungenen Ansprachen.", unterbrach Dark Phantom kalt.

Er feuerte Ectostrahlen gegen den neu aufgerüsteten Technikus, normalerweise, wenn er Danny Phantom wäre, hätten diese Strahlen nicht viel gegen einen voll bewaffneten Kampfroboter ausgerichtet, aber er war nicht mehr Danny Phantom, sondern ein dunkler Engel. Diese Strahlen sandten Technikus durch die Wand. Während er beschäftigt war, ging Dark Phantom hinüber zu seinen gefesselten Freunden. Sie starrten ihn nur geschockt an, als er die Kabel von ihnen riss. Dark Phantom bemerkte ihre Blicke. Ein kleines bisschen genervt sagte er,

„Wisst ihr, ein einfaches Danke würde genügen."

Aber gerade als er das sagte, würde er von einem gewissen, sehr verärgerten Cybergeist geschlagen. Technikus schlug Dark Phantom wieder, sandte ihn quer durch das Einkaufszentrum. Dark Phantom stand auf, nicht einmal benebelt, sagte er einfach,

„Das war unhöflich."

Er rannte zu Technikus und machte einen hohen Sprungkick gegen seinen Kiefer. Das sandte Technikus zum Boden.

„Du kleiner-

Aber Technikus wurde unterbrochen von Dark Phantom, der seinen Kiefer schlug. Dann fuhr Dark Phantom damit fort, Technikus zu Brei zu schlagen, bis er nicht mehr als Schrott war. Tucker und Valerie sahen nur zu, als die Augen der familiären weißhaarigen Figur rot wurden, als er seine Hand in Technikus' Körper tauchte, sie sahen, dass Dark Phantoms Augen wie Höllenfeuer glühten, als sie Technikus' Seele mitnahmen und in die Hölle sandten. Nachdem die Tat getan war, wandte sich Dark Phantom an seine Freunde und sagte,

„Schön euch wiederzusehen."

Dann erkannten sie ihn endlich,

„Danny?", sagte Valerie verwundert, sie berührte Dark Phantoms bemaltes Gesicht und sagte,

„Was ist hier los? Was hast du mit Technikus gemacht?"

"Ich habe ihn in die feurigen Gruben der Hölle geschickt, wo er und der Rest seiner Freunde hingehören.", sagte Dark Phantom kalt.

Tucker und Valerie waren verstört davon, das hörte sich nicht nach dem einst fröhlichen Freund an, den sie von Früher kannten.

„Ihr zwei solltet sehen, was von Spectra und Bertrand übrig ist; ihr werdet euch auch nicht mehr um sie sorgen müssen.", sagte Dark Phantom.

Beide blieben sprachlos und dann drehte sich Dark Phantom weg und sagte,

„Wir sehn uns später, ich hab noch was zu erledigen."

Aber dann rief Tucker,

„Warte! Kannst du nicht wenigstens mit uns kommen? Da gibt es etwas, was du wissen musst."

„Was denn?", fragte Dark Phantom.

„Also… Wir erzählen es dir wenn wir da sind.", schluckte Tucker.

Dark Phantom kämpfte kurz mit sich und sagte,

„In Ordnung."

Die drei Freunde gingen zurück zum Auto, unwissend von zwei Dingen. 1) Technikus' verteilte mechanische Körperteile bildeten das grobe Bild der Krähe. 2) Sie wussten nicht, dass alles von einem nur allzu bekannten Kisten liebenden Geist beobachtet wurde.

„Ich muss Plasmius hiervon erzählen."

**Coming soon: Kapitel 7: Berichte über einen Geistervogel**


End file.
